The Barcode
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 48 - "Mata ini mengingatkanku kalau aku berbeda Yeol, aku benci mata ini." Dia adalah si Objek nomor 5/ "Aku mencintaimu Baek." Pria itu cinta pertamanya/ "Seseorang mengikutiku." Ketika dunia mulai curiga/ "Kau, PENGKHIANAT!" Takdir mempermainkan cinta mereka.. - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 48**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"The Barcode"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, Sad**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **-43-**

Sepasang mata bola bergerak lucu, dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya, seorang pria manis tengah memandangi sosok lain di ruangan tersebut. Bibir tipisnya tak henti mengulas senyum, cahaya matahari sore semakin memperindah citranya, rambut kecoklatan yang sewarna kayu oak mengayun pelan tertiup angin musim semi yang berhembus masuk melalui celah jendela.

Sementara sosok lain yang sudah dipandangi sejak setengah jam lalu terlalu fokus pada hal yang tengah ia tekuni, dengan _headphone_ terpasang di kedua telinga, terkadang kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama. Ekspresinya berubah tak menentu, terkadang tersenyum, tak jarang pula ia mengerucutkan bibir frustasi. Tak begitu mempedulikan sosok yang memandanginya dari jarak yang teramat dekat, tangannya terus saja sibuk berpindah dari tuts-tuts keyboard dan kertas partitur yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria itu tersadar saat pria yang sejak tadi memandanginya kagum menarik paksa _headphone_ miliknya. Mata besarnya menatap bingung.

"Chanyeol-ah berhentilah bersikap egois, aku juga ingin mendengarnya." Dengan bibir mengerucut ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sabarlah Baekhyunie, aku akan menyelesaikan ini sebentar lagi." Pria yang disebut sebagai Chanyeol itu memandangi pria lainnya intens, tapi yang dipandang tak mau mengerti, malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oke, baiklah, apapun untuk Baekhyunie yang manis ini." Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, mengambil gitar bewarna coklat tua di sisi kirinya, jemari panjangnya mulai bergerak di atas lima senar gitar, matanya sesekali melirik kertas partitur yang beberapa menit lalu ia tekuni. Bibir mengerucut Baekhyun tadi mulai mengembangkan senyum tipis, senyumnya semakin terkembang sempurna saat nada-nada halus mulai terlantun indah dari petikan gitar sang pujaan hati.

안녕 내게 다가와

Hello, you came to me

Suara Chanyeol mulai mendominasi ruangan, suara gitar mengalun merdu mengiringi suara berat Chanyeol, menimbulkan harmonisasi indah di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyukai suara Chanyeol, suara berat yang khas.

수줍은 향기를 안겨 주던 너

Giving me your shy scent

희미한 꿈 속에서

In my hazy dream

눈이 부시도록 반짝였어  
You were shining, dazzling

설레임에 나도 모르게

With a fluttering heart, without knowing

한발 두발 네게 다가가

I went to you, step by step

너의 곁에 남아

And I stayed by your side

너의 미소에 내 마음이 녹아내려

My heart melts at your smile

눈이 마주쳤을 땐

When our eyes meet

두근거려

My heart pounds

oh 너의 가슴에 내 미소를 기억해줘

Oh remember my smile in your heart

하루에도 몇번씩생각해줘

Think about it several times a day

oh 너에게 하고 싶은 그 말

Oh words I want to say you to

You're beautiful

Tangan Chanyeol masih memetik senar dengan lincah, namun matanya kini mengarah pada Baekhyun, bibir tipis pria kecil itu tak henti tersenyum, melihat itu Chanyeol pun tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Tanpa bicara mereka seolah berbicara, melalui sorot mata yang penuh dengan hasrat akan cinta dan kehangatan, berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya mereka mengerti sendiri.

나를 반겨줘

When you're glad to see me

뚜뚜뚜루루루 설레여

My heart flutters

구름 위를 걷는 듯

It's like walking on a cloud

거짓말 같이 난 네게 다가가 한발 더

Like magic, I'm taking one more step to you

다시 찾아온 너와 나의 계절에

The season of you and me has come again

기억할 수 있겠니

Can you remember this?

뚜루루루루뚜뚜

oh yeh all right

너를 만난 걸 행운이라 생각해

I'm so lucky to have met you

우리 다시 만나면

If we meet again,

말해 줄래

I want to tell you

fly to you

내 곁에 있어줘

stay by my side

you're beautiful

Di akhir lagu Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun, sementara yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersipu malu, menundukkan wajah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi tetap saja semua hal manis yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya membuatnya gila, di dekat Chanyeol Baekhyun merasa menjadi manusia paling berharga. Chanyeol adalah cahaya di kehidupan Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah dunianya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?" kali ini Chanyeol angkat bicara, matanya berkilat penuh harap. Sementara yang ditanya tak bergeming, hanya tersenyum penuh misteri, membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi saja.

"Ah, sudah kukatakan, seharusnya aku menyelesaikannya dulu," Chanyeol mendesah menghempaskan punggungnya pelan pada sandaran kursi "aku perlu memperbaiki beberapa bagian."

Tak lagi diam, kini Baekhyun mengambil langkah, berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan pelan menuju sisi kanan Chanyeol, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya guna menyamai bibirnya dengan telinga lebar si pria tinggi.

"Aku menyukainya Chanyeol, aku sangat menyukainya, itu adalah lagu paling indah yang pernah aku dengar." Baekhyun berkata lirih di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun mengenai lehernya bercampur dengan angin musim semi yang sejuk, menimbulkan sensasi khas yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Belum selesai Chanyeol menikmati sensasi khas tersebut, kini ia kembali dikejutkan dengan bibir milik Baekhyun yang menempel sempurna di pipi tirusnya. Mata bulat Chanyeol seakan melompat keluar saat menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada pipi mulusnya, jemari panjangnya menyapu bagian yang baru saja dicium Baekhyun. Chanyeol disadarkan oleh suara tawa renyah milik sang pelaku yang mulai menjauh.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti disana!" Baekhyun mengambil langkah cepat menuju ruang tengah saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol menggema memenuhi ruangan apartemen. Tawa Baekhyun semakin menjadi saat kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah cepat setengah berlari mengejar dirinya.

"Ya! Baekhyun, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mencium orang sembarangan eoh?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil saat tangannya menggapai gapai tubuh Baekhyun yang terus saja menghindar.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu.

" Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang bersusah payah berusaha menggapainya, ia berlari pelan mengelilingi ruang tengah menghindari tangan panjang Chanyeol.

"Jujur padaku, kau menyukainya kan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengitari sofa hitam di ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak menyukainya Baekhyunie sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi kalau begitu." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yah! Baekhyun berhenti!" Suara Chanyeol kembali menggema saat pria lainnya tak juga menghentikan kaki lincahnya.

Keduanya semakin larut dalam acara 'tangkap-aku-jika-kau-bisa' tak peduli tata letak ruangan yang tak lagi beraturan, tak mempedulikan bantal sofa yang beserakan hampir memuntahkan isinya karena digunakan untuk saling melempar satu sama lain.

Menit-menit berlalu penuh gelak tawa, Chanyeol masih terus saja berusaha menggapai tubuh Baekhyun, yang dikerjar tak semudah itu didapat. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak lincah menghindari tangan pria yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol tak tahu sudah berapa putaran ia mengelilingi ruang tamu sempit mereka hanya untuk menangkap tubuh Baekhyun. Nafas Chanyeol sudah tak lagi beraturan, tubuhnya mulai kelelahan, ia memilih menyerah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hitam di tengah ruangan.

"Kau lelah?" Baekhyun ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

" _Ani_... aku hanya mengalah." Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, nafasnya masih belum beraturan.

"Eeeii... jangan berbohong Tuan Park."

"Hahaha... baiklah, kau luar biasa Baek, aku berharap aku juga bisa sepertimu."

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri, cukup aku yang seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, senyum yang hanya ia mengerti sendiri.

Chanyeol tak memberi respon, ia terus menatap ke dalam bola mata Baekhyun, memperhatikan bulu matanya yang bergerak, rambut kecoklatannya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian keningnya, bibir tipisnya yang bewarna plum, pipinya yang halus, semua yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun adalah magnet bagi Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat mereka begitu menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan, hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar, mata mereka kembali berbicara, berbicara bahasa cinta yang begitu indah, hingga lisan pun tak kan mampu mengungkapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bolehkan aku meminta satu permintaan hari ini?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan, baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mata Baekhyun, melihat gerakan tangan Chanyeol Baekhyun sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau membuka _contact lens_ mu?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, mata ini mengingatkanku kalau aku berbeda Yeol, aku benci mata ini." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, dapat ia rasakan matanya mulai berair.

Baekhyun, dengar," Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, meletakkan tangannya di satu sisi pipi Baekhyun, "aku mencintaimu apa adanya, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Baekhyun, tak peduli matamu, tanganmu, kakimu, telingamu, tak peduli kau berbeda sekalipun."

Baekhyun tak berkata, selanjutnya ia hanya melepas _contact lens_ di kedua matanya, meletakkan lensa tipis tersebut di dalam botol bening kecil yang ia ambil dari sakunya.

Chanyeol memandang mata Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, bola mata bewarna hijau terang yang menyerupai mata kucing. Keduanya terdiam saling memandang, menikmati citra yang ditangkap pandangan mereka, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek." Chanyeol berkata lirih, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Baekhyun, bibirnya menempel sempurna pada bibir plum tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati situasi mereka saat ini, nafas beraroma mint Chanyeol begitu menenangkan, ia menyukai deru nafas Chanyeol yang memberat, ia menikmati ciuman Chanyeol, mungkin tak seharusnya ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol, tapi untuk saat ini Baekhyun ingin sejenak tak peduli.

Sementara Chanyeol mulai meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dua sisi pipi Baekhyun, masih meletakkan bibirnya di atas kedua belah milik Baekhyun.

" _Saranghae_." Chanyeol berkata lirih di sela deru nafasnya.

Telapak tangannya merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir melewati pipi halus Baekhyun. Tetes-tetes air mata Baekhyun mulai membasahi telapak tangan lebarnya, ia dapat mengerti kesedihan Baekhyun, ia dapat merasakannya, tak dipungkiri ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Kenyataan-kenyataan pahit yang kembali menampar mereka, kenyataan yang menyeret mereka kembali dari angan semu.

Tak tahu berapa banyak air mata yang telah mereka teteskan, tak tahu berapa banyak lagi yang harus mereka teteskan. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, ia berharap waktu berhenti sekarang sehingga dirinya dan Baekhyun dapat terus seperti ini selamanya.

 **-48-**

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur mereka, menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada si pria mungil. Chanyeol tersenyum, bahkan saat tidur seperti ini pun Baekhyun masih terlihat indah, bagaimana ia tak semakin jatuh ke dalam cinta Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itu merapikan letak rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menyelipkannya di balik telinga si manis. Jemari panjangnya mulai menyapu pahatan Tuhan itu, mata, hidung, bibir, dagu, berakhir di leher. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, saat jemarinya meraba garis-garis hitam yang tersusun rapi di leher kanan Baekhyun, _barcode._ Tepat di bawah _barcode_ tersebut deretan angka bercetak tebal membuat hati Chanyeol seperti dicengkeram.

 **No: 082-01-050292-22**

Chanyeol meraba bekas luka sayatan yang masih berada di leher Baekhyun, luka yang membuatnya dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun. Luka yang membawa ingatannya mundur pada kejadian lima bulan yang lalu.

 _Chanyeol bergidik ngeri saat melihat sesosok pria tengah terkapar di sudut gang di sekitar lingkungan apartemennya. Darah segar merembes dari luka di lehernya, ia segera berlari mendekati tubuh lemah tersebut. Chanyeol memang bukan orang yang begitu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi untuk saat ini dia harus sedikit mengesampingkan egonya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolong pria itu, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, dia harus menolong pria itu, demi alasan kemanusiaan, yah itu saja._

 _Chanyeol berjongkok di samping tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu, ia memakai pakaian berwarna perak yang berkilau terkena bias samar lampu jalan, dengan tinggi rata-rata, tubuh pria bisa dibilang kecil, wajahnya tak kalah mungil, matanya terpejam, bibir memucat, ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan bagaimana kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak menelepon ambulans atau apa sajalah. Chanyeol baru akan mendial ambulans saat tangan lain dengan jemari panjang dan lentik mencengkeram lengannya._

" _Tuan, kumohon bawa aku kemanapun, asal jangan ke tempat itu, sembunyikan aku Tuan, kumohon." Pria itu berkata lirih, dengan nafas terengah dan mata yang setengah terbuka, sebelum akhirnya pria itu kembali tak sadarkan diri._

' _Tempat itu?' apa maksudnya, tempat apa? Kemelut timbul dalam pikiran Chanyeol, kemana ia akan membawa pria terluka ini, bagaimana jika pria ini tak bisa selamat, bagaimana jika ia dikira pembunuh, bagaimana jika ia bukan manusia melainkan malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol._

 _Tak pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh pria yang terkapar itu. 'Ringan sekali, apa ia murid SMP?'_

' _Bawa aku kemanapun.'_

' _Jangan bawa aku ke tempat itu.'_

' _Sembunyikan aku.'_

 _Suara halus pria tadi bergaung di pikiran Chanyeol, membawa langkahnya hingga berakhir di apartemen sederhana miliknya. Tak tahu kemana lagi akan ia bawa pria ini, apartemennya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol._

 _Belakangan diketahui bahwa pria terluka tadi adalah manusia bionik, manusia dengan kekuatan-kekuatan menyerupai hewan tertentu. Sayangnya pria itu kehilangan seluruh ingatan masa lalunya, ia bahkan tak mengetahui namanya sendiri, satu-satunya sebutan yang ia tahu adalah '_ object nomor 5', _tak ada informasi lain yang ia bawa selain kenyataan bahwa ia adalah korban tabrak lari yang sekarat dan ditolong oleh sejumlah ilmuwan untuk dijadikan objek penelitian bagi angkatan militer Amerika Serikat, informasi yang ia curi dengar selama simulasi._

 _Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah objek yang gagal membuatnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari pusat penelitian, dengan segala keahlian yang ia miliki, tak sulit baginya untuk melarikan diri. Ia mencabut_ tracker chip _yang sengaja ditanam tepat di bawah_ barcode _yang berada di lehernya, itulah sebab kenapa lehernya berdarah saat Chanyeol menemukannya._

" _Tuan, izinkan aku tinggal disini untuk sementara, aku akan melakukan apapun, asal mereka tak menangkapku."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam melihat pria di hadapannya, mulai dari lehernya yang sudah diperban, hingga matanya yang menyerupai mata kucing, mata yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, bagaimana tidak, mata itu berwarna hijau cerah dengan lingkaran hitam di tengahnya._ _Chanyeol mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal disini."_

" _Terima kasih Tuan." Pria mungil tadi tersenyum._

' _Manis'_

 _Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari wajah pria yang bahkan baru ia temui tak genap satu jam yang lalu, senyuman manis pria itu menyedot hampir seluruh perhatiannya. Tahi lalat di sudut bibir si manis memperindah senyuman itu. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sudut-sudut bibirnya pun ikut tertarik. Demi apapun di dunia Chanyeol berani bersumpah itu adalah senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya, berlebihan? Tidak, jika kau sudah melihat sendiri senyuman itu._

 _Chanyeol tersadar saat mata hijau milik pria yang mengaku bernama 'objek nomor 5' itu menatap secara intens. "Ehm... aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan, dan juga jangan berbicara terlalu sopan, telingaku tak terbiasa mendengarnya, bicaralah dengan santai, bisakah?"_

 _Pria manis itu mengangguk lucu, bibirnya bergerak melafalkan nama 'Chanyeol' tanpa suara beberapa kali, membiasakan bibir dan lidahnya. "Baiklah, Ch-Chanyeol." Senyum kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya._

 _Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, namun kembali terduduk di sofa ruang tengah saat ia menyadari sesuatu." Ah... kau bilang namamu '_ objek nomor 5' _kan?"_

 _Si_ 'objek nomor 5' _hanya mengangguk sebagai respon._

" _Aku pikir nama itu terlalu panjang, dan... aneh, apa kau punya nama lain?"_

" _Tidak, aku tak mengingat apapun dari masa laluku, bahkan namaku sendiri." Pria manis itu menunduk, memainkan jemari lentiknya._

" _Baiklah, hmm... " Chanyeol memegang dagunya, matanya bergerak kesana kemari, ia sedang berpikir keras, sebelum tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya._

" _Ah! Baekhyun, bagaimana? Nama itu mudah diucapkan bukan?"_

" _Baekhyun... Baekhyun... aku menyukainya," Pria manis itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah." Dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya._

 _Chanyeol yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba terkejut bukan main, ia hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. Namun ada perasaan lain yang menyelimuti hatinya, perasaan hangat saat kulit halus Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan miliknya._

 _Chanyeol segera berdiri, membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Aku harus mandi," Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi dengan salah tingkah, "istirahatlah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."_

 _Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandang bingung._

 _Sejak saat itu, sejak kulit mereka bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya, peri cinta telah menebar virus cinta diantara keduanya. Perasaan cinta tumbuh tanpa mereka sadari, semakin hari semakin besar, menimbulkan cinta yang begitu mendalam._

 **-41-**

Cahaya matahari pagi membelai wajah mulus Baekhyun, menganggu mimpi indahnya. Bola matanya bergerak sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Ia mengusap kedua matanya malas, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Matanya menyapu ke seluruh sudut ruangan, 'Chanyeol sudah berangkat?'

Kaki pendeknya menuruni tempat tidur, langkahnya berat berjalan menuju wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi. Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran, rasa dingin menyergap, menyelimuti kulitnya yang telanjang. Baekhyun menatap bayangannya di cermin, pandangannya terfokus pada refleksi matanya, mata itu terlalu mencolok.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mempertajam indra pendengarannya. Telinga tajamnya mendengar berbagai suara, suara pria yang sedang berteriak pada istrinya lima unit dari apartemen mereka, suara kucing milik nenek tua di apartemen bawah, suara mobil lalu lalang di jalan utama. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara dengan frekuensi hingga 100000 hertz, telinga yang mengadaptasi telinga kelelawar.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, hidungnya dapat mencium aroma pie apel, kopi yang baru diseduh, aroma pasta cabai, dan aroma-aroma lainnya yang berasal dari lingkungan apartemen mereka. Baekhyun bahkan dapat mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang masih jelas terasa, menyerbak ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol.

Air mata mengalir tenang dari kedua mata Baekhyun, ia begitu merutuki takdir. Kenapa ia harus menjadi seperti ini, kenapa ia harus berbeda, kenapa ia harus menjadi manusia aneh begini, entah masih pantaskah ia disebut manusia. Dia ingin terlahir kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang normal, tanpa embel-embel manusia bonic di belakang namanya, ia ingin kembali menjadi manusia biasa, bukan objek penelitian yang gagal.

Baekhyun tak menginginkan telinga yang sangat tajam, ia tak ingin hidung ini, ia tak ingin mata menjijikkan ini, ia tak ingin kaki yang dapat berlari sangat cepat, ia tak butuh itu semua. Asal bisa menjadi manusia biasa dan hidup normal bersama Chanyeol ia rela menukar segalanya.

Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol, aneh memang saat manusia bionik yang asalnya adalah objek penelitian jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa, tapi biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetaplah manusia, setidaknya ia pernah menjadi manusia normal sebelum ini, hatinya masih sama, perasaannya masih sama, otaknya masih sama, ia masih memiliki perasaan bawaan manusia.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia adalah objek penelitian yang gagal, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib dirinya kedepan, siapa yang tahu jika ia akan meledak tiba-tiba, siapa yang tahu ia akan menghilang, siapa yang tahu jika ia mungkin saja rusak. Tapi bukan kematian yang Baekhyun takutkan, kenyataan jika ia akan meninggalkan Chanyeol secara tiba-tibalah yang menghantuinya. Baekhyun kembali membasuh wajahnya, selalu seperti ini, memikirkan tentang dirinya, tentang Chanyeol, tentang mereka, selalu saja membuat Baekhyun hampir gila. Biarlah untuk saat ini ia menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol, walau dibayangi ketidakpastian tapi biarlah seperti ini dulu.

 **-4e-**

 _Aku berangkat lebih awal, ada yang harus kuselesaikan, ingat jangan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun kecuali aku, dan makan sarapanmu. Tunggu aku Baekie sayang. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Pria yang selalu mencintaimu. PCY ^^_

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca notes yang ditempelkan Chanyeol di pintu kulkas. Tulisan tangan Chanyeol tak begitu rapi, serong dan terkesan berantakan, mungkin karena ia menulisnya secara terburu-buru.

Pria mungil itu kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi makan, di atas meja sudah tersaji segelas susu vanila favorit Baekhyun, dan dua lembar roti tawar yang masing-masing telah diolesi selai coklat dan kacang. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, Chanyeol begitu perhatian, pria tampan itu selalu saja bersikap manis kepadanya, meski Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bagaimana pria itu sebelum bertemu dengannya tapi yang Baekhyun tahu ia begitu menyukai pria bermarga Park itu.

Baekhyun mengambil selembar roti yang telah diolesi selai coklat, menjejalkan perlahan kedalam mulutnya, dengan pelan ia mulai mengunyah rotinya, setelah menghabiskan setengah bagian roti Baekhyun meneguk susu vanila-nya hingga tandas. Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol. Didudukkannya tubuhnya di kursi kerja milik Chanyeol, ia membuka laci meja paling bawah, mengambil sebuah buku berwarna coklat tua, sebuah buku harian.

Baekhyun membuka dengan cepat lembar lembar kertas berwana putih tersebut, selembar foto terselip diantaranya. Itu adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan jendela apartemen mereka yang menampilkan langit sore di bulan Januari. Itu adalah satu-satunya foto yang mereka miliki, bukan tak ingin mencetak lebih banyak kenangan dalam lembar kertas, hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu takut jika foto-foto mereka nanti akan menjadi alasan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun bukan manusia biasa, para ilmuwan itu masih terus mencarinya.

Baekhyun selalu merasa bahwa ia hanyalah beban bagi hidup Chanyeol, tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol tidak memikirkannya. Chanyeol bahkan mempunyai dua pekerjaan paruh waktu demi menghidupi dirinya, Chanyeol harus mengatur waktu antara kuliah dan pekerjaan. Ia bahkan sering berangkat terlalu pagi, dan pulang hingga larut malam, Baekhyun tahu itu semua demi dirinya.

Sementara Chanyeol memeras otak dan tenaga di luar sana, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam di rumah. Tak jarang ia juga meminta permintaan aneh-aneh pada Chanyeol, dan pria tampan itu tak pernah menolak, kecuali satu permintaan.

" _Chanyeol-ah, aku punya satu permintaan."_

" _Apa itu Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas partiturnya._

" _Chanyeol-ah... aku..." Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibirnya ragu,_

 _"aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar, bolehkah?"_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Apapun asal tidak yang itu Baekki sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum._

" _Tapi Chanyeol-ah, aku janji aku akan memakai pakaian yang sangat tebal, scarft yang panjang, topi dan juga masker agar tak ada yang mengenaliku, aku tak akan berada di luar lebih dari satu jam, aku janji." Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah memelas miliknya, ekspresi ini biasanya tak akan bisa Chanyeol tolak._

" _Tidak Baekhyun, itu terlalu berbahaya." Dugaan Baekhyun salah,ekspresinya tak lagi bisa meluluhkan Chanyeol._

" _Ayolah Chanyeol, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tiga puluh menit, eothae?" tak lelah, Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan ekspresi anak anjing miliknya._

 _Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, memandang ke dalam mata Baekhyun, meletakkan dua belah telapak tangan besarnya di dua sisi pipi Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan._

" _Baekhyun-ah dengar, bukan aku tak ingin kau berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, aku hanya..." Chanyeol kembali mendesah, "takut, kau tahu betapa bahayanya itu, pamflet tentang dirimu sudah tersebar dimana-mana, di koran, internet, di subway, bahkan di sudut yang tak pernah kau kira sekalipun, mereka bahkan mengawasi orang-orang yang masuk dan keluar dari Korea."_

 _Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol begitu egois, kenapa Chanyeol begitu memikirkan tentang pamflet, serta artikel di koran dan intenet, kenapa Chanyeol tak mengerti dirinya. Hanya sekali Baekhyun ingin merasakan hangatnya udara di luar sana, tak bisakah?_

" _Kenapa kau begitu egois Chanyeol, hanya sekali hanya tiga puluh menit, ani, bahkan semenit pun kau tak akan mengizinkanku kan?" Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari bola mata Baekhyun. Ia merasa marah dan kesal pada Chanyeol._

" _Pernahkah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian di dalam apartemen ini seharian penuh, kau tahu rasanya? Aku sudah berada disini selama dua puluh tiga hari dan aku merasa seperti terkurung kau tahu?" air mata sudah membasahi wajah Baekhyun, ia berdiri meghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berlari menuju kamar mereka, mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar._

" _Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, indra pendengarannya menangkap isakan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun._ " _Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, aku tahu, sungguh aku juga tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku terlalu takut mereka mengambilmu dari sisiku." Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di muka pintu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kayu bercat coklat tua itu._

" _Kau tahu Baekhyun-ah, mereka bilang cinta pertama tak pernah berakhir bahagia, aku tahu itu bohong, aku akan membuktikan bahwa itu hanya omong kosong para pengecut." Chanyeol tersenyum, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya._

" _Aku akan membuatmu terus berada di sisiku, kita akan berakhir bahagia, karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku Baekhyun-ah, hanya kau pertama dan satu-satunya yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cara yang berbeda, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, jadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Setetes mutiara bening mengalir perlahan dari sudut mata Chanyeol._

" _Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun..."_

" _Jangan meninggalkanku..."_

 _Tanpa Chanyeol sadari mutiara bening lainnya turut meluncur bebas dari mata pria di balik pintu, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi bersandar pada pintu mendengar seluruh pernyataan jujur Chanyeol._

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun tak pernah lagi meminta hal macam-macam pada Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin lagi menjadi beban yang terus-terusan memberatkan Chanyeol, cukuplah ia membuat Chanyeol repot dengan masalahnya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, jemarinya bergerak membuka lembar demi lembar yang penuh dengan tulisan tangannya, sudah lebih setengah bagian buku harian itu ia tulis. Kebanyakan adalah curahan hatinya, kalimat-kalimat cinta yang belum sempat ia ucap untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun berharap suatu saat ia bisa memberikan buku hariannya ini kepada Chanyeol, melalui buku ini Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia mencintai pria itu, lebih dari yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

 ** _Kau yang seindah purnama penuh_ **

**_Jiwamu yang seperti bintang kejora di langit musim panas_ **

**_Senyummu yang hangat tak ubahnya mentari pagi di musim semi_ **

**_Hingga aku bisa hidup hanya dengan melihat senyummu di musim dingin sekalipun_ **

**_Membuatku tak bisa tidak mencintaimu_ **

**_Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol_ **

**_41 6b 75 20 6d 65 6e 63 69 6e 74 61 69 6d 75_ **

**-42-**

Di tempat lain di pusat kota Seoul, dua orang pria dewasa tengah duduk di salah satu meja cafe dengan dua cangkir americano yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Chanyeol?" Pria dengan mata tajam memecah keheningan, pria itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih bersih yang dua kancing paling atasnya sengaja tak dikancingkan, membuatnya terlihat seksi namun tak meninggalkan kesan formal.

"Ehm..." Chanyeol membasahi tenggorokannya, "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang proyek bionik?"

"Proyek bionik? Seperti yang ada dalam film?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Apa lagi sekarang Chanyeol? Kau ingin menghidupkan imajinasimu atau apa?" pria itu tertawa ringan.

"Oh ayolah Kris, aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku tahu itu bukan hal yang mustahil, kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?"

"Park Chanyeol dengar, jika proyek seperti itu memang benar ada kau pikir aku akan terlibat di dalamnya? Memang siapa aku?" Pria yang dipanggil Kris itu menyesap americano miliknya pelan.

"Kau?" Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit alisnya "Kau adalah dokter lulusan terbaik Universitas Yale yang diburu ilmuwan-ilmuwan hebat dunia dan berbagai rumah sakit besar yang menginginkan kau bekerja dengan mereka."

"Wow," Kris berpura-pura terkejut,"bukankah itu tedengar luar biasa, kau berlebihan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah, "Hyung... aku serius tentang ini."

Kris tahu, jika Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung, berarti ia benar benar serius.

"Aku juga serius tentang itu, tak ada alasan bagiku bergabung dalam tim semacam itu, lagipula kau pikir aku pantas.

" Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Kris hanya diam sambil menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, dia pikir Kris mengetahui tentang proyek dimana Baekhyun berasal, namun sepertinya ia salah. Chanyeol sudah kehabisan akal dimana lagi akan ia cari petunjuk tentang proyek itu, dia perlu tahu tentang Baekhyun dan apa yang mereka maksud dengan 'objek yang gagal'. Apakah itu berarti suatu saat Baekhyun akan menghilang? Apakah ia tiba-tiba akan kehilangan kendali?

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui Chanyeol?" Kris memecah lamunan Chanyeol, "kupikir mahasiswa jurusan seni musik tak akan melakukan penelitian untuk hal-hal semacam ini."

Chanyeol tak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang ini. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyembunyikan salah satu manusia bionik di apartemennya.

"Aniya hyung, bukan apa-apa, hanya penasaran." Chanyeol menyesap americano yang ia pesan, asapnya sudah tak lagi mengepul. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang proyek semacam ini?"

"Tidak..." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya sedikit membaca artikel di internet, kupikir proyek seperti ini pasti benar-benar ada."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tahu Chanyeol berbohong. Artikel di internet? Oh ayolah, Kris memang bukan sahabat terdekat Chanyeol, tapi mengenal Chanyeol selama lima tahun sudah cukup baginya untuk mengatahui sifat pria itu, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang begitu tertarik pada hal-hal semacam ini, selama itu tidak menyangkut dirinya Chanyeol tak pernah memikirkan secara berlebihan.

Terlebih lagi Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang mudah berbohong, sifatnya boleh saja keras dan acuh tapi jangan pernah sekalipun menyuruhnya untuk berbohong, ia mudah ketahuan. Karena itulah, ia sebisa menghindari hubungan-hubungan dengan orang lain, selalu menjaga bicaranya, dan lebih suka diam.

"Ehem... hyung aku pergi duluan, ada yang harus kulakukan, sampai jumpa." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, menyandang kembali ranselnya. Ia bergegas menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Kris dengan segala pikirannya tentang alasan di balik bohongnya Chanyeol.

 **-41-**

Chanyeol menekan angka-angka sandi apartemennya dengan tergesa, ia segera masuk setelah pintu terbuka. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah menuju lemari pakaian di kamar mereka.

Keduanya menjejalkan tubuh mereka ke dalam lemari tersebut, beringsut hingga bagian paling belakang lemari yang sedikit lapang. Lemari itu memang sengaja Chanyeol jadikan tempat persembunyian jika hal-hal tak diinginkan suatu saat terjadi. Dari luar lemari ini mungkin terlihat seperti lemari biasa, tapi tidak setelah dibuka, di balik pakaian-pakaian yang digantung rapi terdapat sedikit celah untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun bersembunyi, tak terlalu luas memang, tapi itu cukup.

Dengan cahaya yang sangat minim Chanyeol dapat melihat dahi Baekhyun yang berkerut bingung.

"Seseorang mengikutiku." Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat itu sebagai jawaban, nyaris tak terdengar, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkejut, matanya terbelalak, segera ia menajamkan pendengarannya, matanya menyipit mencoba memfokuskan apa yang ia dengar. Hari masih sore, di luar masih terlalu berisik, banyak suara yang didengar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menyipitkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang asing. Baekhyun mengetahui hampir suara langkah kaki hampir seluruh penghuni apartemen ini. Mereka mempunyai langkah kaki yang berbeda, walaupun terkadang perbedaannya sangat tipis sekali tapi Baekhyun masih dapat membedakan langkah kaki setiap orang.

Suara langkah kaki asing ini terdengar tenang, dengan tempo yang sedikit panjang, orang ini pasti tinggi , orang ini memakai sepatu jenis pantofel karena langkahnya terdengar seperti ketukan, dari suara ketukan langkah sepatunya orang ini berbobot kira-kira 7o kg. Dari tempo, ketukan langkah kaki, dan suara langkahnya Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang asing tadi adalah pria.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat mendengar langkah kaki pria tersebut berhenti, dan Baekhyun yakin ia berhenti di depan pintu unit mereka. Ada jeda hingga satu menit sebelum akhirnya langkah kaki tersebut kembali terdengar, menjauh, kali ini terdengar menuruni tangga. Hingga hilang tak terdengar lagi, mungkin saja pria itu sudah menaiki mobilnya, atau sudah menaiki bus. \

Menyadari langkah pria asing tadi yang sudah tak terdengar Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol yang keningnya sudah dibanjiri keringat, ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas menggambarkan betapa paniknya ia. Meski dalam gelap Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat itu semua, matanya, mata yang amat ia tak sukai itu dapat melihat dalam gelap.

Baekhyun masih terus memandangi wajah Chanyeol tanpa diketahui oleh si pemilik wajah. Baekhyun mengamati bagaimana mata bulat Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, ia bahkan dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol meningkat menandakan betapa panik dirinya saat ini. Baekhyun dapat mendengar bagaimana jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat.

' _Setakut itukah kau kehilangan diriku Yeol-ah? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menghilang?'_

"Apakah dia sudah pergi?" bisikan Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, "Iya." Baekhyun kemudian berkata lirih, menyadari Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya dalam ruang gelap ini.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lemari, ia menghela nafas lega, memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernafas dengan teratur, merilekskan jantungnya yang sejak tadi terus berdegup dengan cepat.

Seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak normal mata Chanyeol mulai berkaca-kaca setetes kristal bening jatuh dari sudut matanya,melihat itu Baekhyun segera memeluk bahu bidang Chanyeol, mengusap pelan punggung pria itu. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berusaha terlihat kuat, Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha melindungi Baekhyun.

Namun kali ini Baekhyun ingin menjadi sandaran bagi Chanyeol. Biarlah Chanyeol melepas segala rasa takut dan gelisah yang menghantuinya. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Menangislah Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun kembali mengusap pelan punggung Chanyeol.

Tak lama terdengar isakan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol benar-benar takut kehilangan Baekhyun, jika para ilmuwan itu berhasil menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, ia tak tahu apakah kata-katanya itu bisa dipegang.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu, kaulah cinta pertamaku, kau adalah yang pertama membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cara yang berbeda, aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai tersenyum dengan tulus saat melihatmu." Baekhyun dapat melihat seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibir Chanyeol, wajahnya masih basah oleh air mata.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, anggap aku gila karena mencintai pria asing yang bahkan mengakui bahwa dirinya berbeda, aku mulai menyukaimu bahkan saat pertama kali kau tersenyum padaku, kau harus tahu bahwa senyummu indah Baekhyun-ah, kau begitu berkilau meski kau hanya tinggal di apartemen sempit ini." Chanyeol tersenyum, samar ia dapat mellihat wajah Baekhyun dalam gelap.

"Terima kasih chanyeol karena telah mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus, terima kasih telah mencintai pria berbeda yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini, terima kasih Chanyeol, kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluk Chanyeol, menghela aroma citrus milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun padanya, meski Baekhyun tak pernah mengungkapnya secara gamblang, tapi ia tahu, sikap Baekhyun, kata-kata Baekhyun semua menggambarkan bahwa pria mungil itu juga mencintai dirinya, setidaknya begitulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan, dan ia harap itu benar.

Tak apa jika Baekhyun tak benar mencintainya, bukankah cinta tak kenal pamrih. Cinta bukanlah tentang seberapa banyak yang bisa kau dapat, cinta itu hanya sesederhana saat kau dengan tulus memberi. Tak penting bagi Chanyeol jika Baekhhyun tak pernah mengucap kata cinta, meski tak jarang ia juga mengharap kata cinta terlontar halus dari bibir tipis itu, tapi tak apa, asal bisa terus melihat senyum manis Baekhyun sudah cukup baginya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, semakin memeluk Baekhyun erat. Menghirup pelan aroma vanilla yang menguar manis dari tubuh Baekhyun. Menit-menit berikutnya mereka habiskan seperti, berbicara dalam diam, berbicara bahasa cinta yang mengalun lembut melalui pelukan penuh kasih sayang.

 **-45-**

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. 'Bahkan ketika tidur pun kau terlihat sangat tampan Yeol-ah'

"Chanyeol-ah, bangunlah, sudah pagi." Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Tanpa diduga sepasang tangan besar menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga pria manis itu terguling ke atas tempat tidur.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku terkejut." bola mata Baekhyun yang dibaluk _contact lens_ hitam membulat sempurna.

Sementara pria lainnya hanya terkekeh, " _Mian_ Baekhyunie, tapi jujur, aku suka melihat ekspresi terkejutmu." Chanyeol tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau senang, eoh?" Baekhyun berpura-pura marah.

" _Ne~_ " Chanyeol berkata dengan kalem, sambil tersenyum manis, menirukan anak kecil.

" _Jinjayo?"_ Baekhyun pun ikut menirukan suara anak kecil sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mengarah ke pinggang Chanyeol, mulai menggelitiki pria jangkung itu, membuat tawa Chanyeol menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

"Baekhyun-ah _hajima_! Geli, hentikan, ampun!" Chanyeol masih tertawa sambil menggerakan tubuhnya brutal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gelitikkan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah _uri_ Chanyeolie sedang senang eoh?"

Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur berlari mengitari kamar, menghindari jari-jari Baekhyun yang menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. "

Chanyeolie berhentilah, Baekhyunie akan membuatmu semakin bahagia." Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol, tak lupa dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil, membuat Chanyeol gemas saja.

Keduanya berlari menuju ruang tengah, gelak tawa memenuhi seluruh ruangan apartemen mereka pagi itu. Chanyeol memegangi perutnya tak kuasa menahan tawa, antara geli dan gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan larinya, menangkap tubuh ramping Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Pria itu terkekeh saat Baekhyun masih terus berusaha menggelitik pinggangnya, atau bagian mana saja yang bisa ia raih. Chanyeol segera mendekap Baekhyun, menempelkan punggung pria itu pada dadanya.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan gerakannya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol yang menyentuh kulitnya. Melalui punggungnya Baekhyun dapat meresakan gerakan jantung Chanyeol yang memompa darah dengan cepat, nafasnya pun tak beraturan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, Chanyeol selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk menghentikan gerakan lincah kakinya. Well mereka tak jarang melakukan kejar-kejaran di apartemen sepit mereka ini, ketika memperebutkan sesuatu, saling menggelitik seperti tadi, atau hanya bermain-main saja. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi keduanya sangat menikmati waktu-waktu yang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak ke kampus Chanyeol-ah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada kelas."

"Jangan berbohong Chanyeolie," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari bahunya, "Aku tahu kau ada kelas musik pagi ini."

"Baiklah baiklah, aku memang ada kelas, tapi hari ini aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk, dan jarang sekali ada di rumah, kau pasti kesepian kan?" Chanyeol menghirup aroma khas tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Aniya_ aku tahu kau sibuk demi diriku," Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, "kau kuliah dan bekerja di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, kau selalu mengejar waktu dari kampus ke tempat kerjamu, kau bahkan sering melewatkan makan siang karena jadwal yang terlalu padat, dan disela-sela itu kau bahkan masih menyempatkan mencari tahu tentang diriku."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun mengusap pelan pipi tirus Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Eum?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain game?"

"Game?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya," Baekhyun mengangguk, "jika kau bisa menemukan benda ini, kau bisa memilikinya."

"Benda apa?" Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau harus menemukannya sendiri, aku akan memberi petunjuk, dengarkan baik-baik."

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, dia harus memenangkan game ini. Chanyeol memang memiliki semangat bersaing yang tinggi, dan terlebih lagi dia sangat menyukai permainan.

"Aku berada di tempat terdalam dimana jiwamu juga ada disana, di tempat yang tak pernah kau duga, di tempat yang belum pernah kau sentuh sebelumnya."

'Tempat terdalam? Tempat jiwaku berada? Benda macam apa itu?'

"Baekhyun-ah apa itu ada dalam tubuhku? Dalam jantungku?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tak kuasa menahan tawa, "Itu hanya kiasan Chanyeol-ah,bukankah kau sangat pintar eoh." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh misteri, kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin berkerut tak karuan, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan benda seperti apa yang disembunyikan Baekhyun, hingga tak menyadari pria yang lebih kecil sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah! Beri aku petunjuk lagi." Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, satu lagi saja." Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan baju Baekhyun, menghentak-hentak kakinya seperti anak kecil. Sungguh di depan Baekhyun Chanyeol dapat menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya.

"Petunjuk yang kuberikan sudah lebih dari cukup malah, kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk lebih teliti Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun kembali sibuk mengaduk susu dan mengoles selai.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mencari petunjuk lain dari Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

"Kau masuklah ke kamar, aku akan melihat siapa yang datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berlari pelan penuh hati-hati menuju kamar, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar, Chanyeol berjalan menuju interkom. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat tubuh jangkung Kris yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tak menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, menarik nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Eo Chanyeol-ah, kukira kau tak ada di rumah."

"Ada perlu apa Kris hyung?"

"Tidak bolehkah aku mengunjungimu?" Kris tersenyum tipis, "Dan apakah kita akan terus berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini?" "Mari bicara di luar saja, aku akan mentraktirmu di cafe biasa."

"Ow.. ow.. tahan Chanyeol-ah, kau akan keluar seperti itu?" Kris memandangi Chanyeol dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, rambutnya berantakan, kaus putih polos yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat kusut, dan lihatlah, bahkan ia hanya mengenakan celana tidur.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, ia memejamkan matanya. "Tunggu sebentar Hyung, aku akan berganti pakaian."

"Hei... kau akan meninggalkanku disini?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris ragu, tak mungkin ia meninggalkan Kris di luar, tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika ia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Bagaimana jika Kris menetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Hei!" Kris membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol segera menepi membiarkan tubuh Kris yang tak kalah jangkung memasuki apartemennya. Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa, matanya mengitari seluruh sudut ruangan. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" mata Kris masih memindai seluruh ruangan.

"Eum." Chanyeol hanya bergumam samar kemudian mengangguk, dia benci situasi seperti ini, sungguh situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Kris bisa saja mengetahui jika ia berbohong.

Chanyeol memandang khawatir pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Ia mengkhawatirkan sosok pria yang berada di dalam sana. Bagaimana jika Kris mengeta-

"Kau tidak tinggal sendiri kan Chanyeol?" Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tinggal sendiri, menurutmu bersama siapa lagi aku akan tinggal selain diriku sendiri?" Chanyeol mencoba menatap ke dalam mata Kris, meyakinkan Kris.

"Katakan dimana dia Chanyeol?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Masuklah." Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada arloji yang ia kenakan di lengan kirinya, melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya terkejut.

Tak lama orang-orang asing mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil Chanyeol, tak menyisakan sedikitpun ruang.

Tiga orang pria dengan jubah kedokteran mereka memimpin, diikuti oleh sekelompok pria dengan pakaian tebal seperti astronot, tak lupa dengan helm dan senjata di tangan mereka. Pria-pria yang terlihat seperti tentara tadi berpencar ke seluruh ruangan, mencari seseorang yang selama ini susah payah Chanyeol jaga.

"Dimana dia Chanyeol-ah?" Kris menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kris penuh kebencian, matanya berkilat penuh amarah, giginya bergemeletuk, tangannya mengepal seakan siap menghajar pria di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kris?" Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam, "Katakan padaku kenapa?!"

Tak menjawab, Kris hanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Pria itu benar-benar marah, selama ini belum pernah ia melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Kris hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, sunggguh sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan ini kepada Chanyeol, tapi Kris sungguh tak punya pilihan. Dia harus melakukan ini, demi kebaikan Chanyeol, dan demi kebaikan objek penelitian mereka.

Mata Chanyeol bergerak liar, ia mulai panik saat pria-pria bersenjata tadi menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol tak bisa tidak memandangi lemari persembunyian mereka dengan khawatir, membuat tindakannya dengan mudah dibaca oleh Kris. Chanyeol sungguh mengutuki sifatnya yang tak bisa berbohong dan sangat mudah terbaca.

Kris melirik ke arah lemari itu. Ia menarik nafas, lalu tanpa suara ia menunjuk lemari kayu yang dipandangi Chanyeol, memerintahkan pria-pria bertubuh kekar tadi untuk membukanya. Sosok Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul saat pintu lemari terbuka, tubuh mungilnya memberi perlawanan dengan menendang dan meninju pria-pria yang berusaha menangkapnya, bukan hal sulit bagi Baekhyun mengingat siapa sebenarnya ia dan kekuatan macam apa yang ia miliki.

Baekhyun terus memberi perlawanan, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang memandangnya takut dan khawatir, ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk pria itu, tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Tak ubahnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun berusaha untuk bergerak ke arah Baekhyun, ingin menolong pria mungil itu, membawanya lari dari semua ini. Namun gerakannya dengan cepat dihalangi oleh Kris, pria itu menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa itu berbahaya. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, mencoba menyingkirkan jari-jari Kris yang memegang lengannya kuat.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seorang pria berjubah putih dengan cepat menyuntikkan cairan berwarna kuning bening pada lengan kiri Baekhyun. Pria cantik itu mengerang karena rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, otot-ototnya seketika menjadi lemas, kakinya tak lagi dapat berdiri hingga akhirnya jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya panik, " _Andwae! Andwae_ Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol dengan brutal melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kris.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menggapai tubuh Baekhyun sesosok pria dengan tubuh kekar sudah menahannya, tak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Lepaskan! LEPASKAN AKU!" Chanyeol meronta, tapi tindakannya hanya sia-sia, pria ini bukanlah tandingannya. "

Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun saat tubuh lemas pria manis itu digiring keluar oleh pria-pria bertubuh kekar, air mata bercampur keringat mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, _andwae,_ YA! LEPASKAN AKU! Baekhyun-ah jangan tinggalkan aku." Chanyeol meracau tak jelas.

"Chanyeol-ah,"Baekhyun berkata lemah.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun bersuara sedikit lebih keras, mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Ingatlah permainan kita." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu masuk apartemen.

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir semakin deras, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai segera setelah pria kekar yang menahannya tadi melepaskan tubuhnya. Chanyeol terus-terusan membisikkan nama Baekhyun, ia benar-benar tak menyangka semua hanya akan berakhir seperti ini, bukankah ini terlalu tidak adil bagi dirinya dan Baekhyun, mengingat bagaimana perjuangan mereka selama ini.

Chanyeol berdiri, ia menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia melangkah di depan pria itu dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah tampannya.

"Kau, PENGKHIANAT!"

Chanyeol kembali meninju Kris kali ini tepat di rahangnya, membuat tubuh pria terlempar hingga ke dinding. Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kris, menatap penuh kebencian.

"Kau bilang kau tak mengetahui apapaun! Seharusnya aku tak pernah mempercayaimu!" "Chanyeol dengar, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu." Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"KEBAIKAN MACAM APA?!" Chanyeol menghentakkan tubuh Kris ke dinding, "Katakan padaku kebaikan macam apa?! Kau tak pernah tahu Kris, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal baik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku." Kris dapat dengan jelas melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau Objek No. 5 itu-"

"Dia punya nama, dan namanya adalah Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Kris.

"Baiklah, kau harus tahu bahwa Baekhyun belum benar-benar 'diselesaikan', ia harus 'diperbaiki', kau tak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Baekhyun jika ia tidak segera 'diselesaikan'."

"Berhenti menganggap Baekhyun itu robot! Dia manusia dan perlakukan ia juga seperti manusia! Memang apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Bukankah ia akan berakhir lebih buruk di tangan kalian?! Kalian akan menjadikannya manusia dengan kekuatasn super tanpa perasaan, kalian bahkan telah menghapus ingatan masa lalunya, kalian telah menghapus jati dirinya, lalu apa? selanjutnya kalian juga akan menghapus aku dari ingatannya kan? Iya kan?!" Chanyeol berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, otot-otot wajahnya dengan jelas terlihat.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU CHANYEOL!" Kris pun ikut berteriak, "jika tak segera ditangani Baekhyun akan mati secara perlahan, kemampuan tubuhnya akan berkurang tanpa kau ketahui." Kris merasakan cengkeraman Chanyeol mulai melonggar.

"Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah, ia akan menjadi tak terkendali karena aliran listrik yang tidak stabil mengalir dalam tubuhnya, seharusnya ia diberi serum secara berkala untuk mengatur aliran listrik yang mengalir dari jantungnya ke seluruh tubuh."

Pikiran Chanyeol benar-benar kacau, ia tak ingin Baekhyun berakhir tragis jika terus berada di sisinya, namun ia juga tak ingin Baekhyun menjadi sosok lain yang akan melupakan kenangan mereka. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Kris, ia menopang bobot tubuhnya di dinding dengan lengan kanannya.

"Jadi seberapa besar kemungkinannya?"

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, berhasil, dia akan menjadi manusia dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa, atau gagal, dan dia akan menghilang selamanya."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, kakinya lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kris hanya dapat memandang Chanyeol miris, Kris sangat memahami arti Baekhyun di hidup Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi Chanyeol, pria itu cinta pertama Chanyeol, cinta pertama yang membuat Chanyeol memandang dunia dengan cara yang berbeda.

Perlahan Kris berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kesedihannya, meninggalkan pria itu dengan angan penuh ketidakpastian akan cinta pertamanya.

Malam itu Chanyeol tidur di atas lantai dingin dengan bermandikan air mata, dan bibir yang tak henti menyebut nama Baekhyun.

 **-4b-**

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari mennyilaukan mata yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, membiasakan dengan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk.

'Baekhyun'

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia tak mengira akan kehilangan Baekhyun secepat ini, lalu bagaimana jika penelitian ilmuwan itu gagal, itu berarti ia akan 'benar-benar' kehilangan Baekhyun.

' _Chanyeol ingatlah dengan permainan kita.'_

Tiba-tiba kalimat terakhir Baekhyun melintas di pikiran Chanyeol, pria itu segera berdiri, menggeledah seluruh isi ruangan. Ia membuka semua laci, memeriksa kolong-kolong meja. Kamar mandi pun tak luput dari penggeledahan Chanyeol.

' _Aku berada di tempat terdalam dimana jiwamu juga ada disana, di tempat yang tak pernah kau duga, di tempat yang belum pernah kau sentuh sebelumnya.'_

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, memikirkan petunjuk yang diberikan Baekhyun.

'Tempat jiwaku berada?'

'Jiwaku...'

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ruang kerjanya, ruangan dimana ia sering membuat musik, jiwanya. Baekhyun sangat memahami bagaimana Chanyeol mencintai musik, Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan bahwa musik adalah jiwanya.

'Tempat terdalam?'

Chanyeol menyisir seluruh bagian ruang kerjanya, ia memeriksa di balik lemari, di kolong meja, di atas lemari. Chanyeol membuka laci-laci di meja kerjanya, gerakannya berhenti di laci terakhir, tepat di laci paling bawah. Laci itu terkunci, Chanyeol tak ingat ia pernah mengunci laci itu, laci itu memang tak pernah digunakan.

'Tempat yang belum pernah kau sentuh sebelumnya.'

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, saat ini ia kembali sibuk mencari dimana kuci laci itu ia letakkan. Ia yakin Baekhyun meletakkan benda dalam permainan mereka di laci tersebut. Tapi dimana Baekhyun meletakkan kuncinya?

Ketika Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, seuntai kalung jatuh dari lehernya, kalung berbandul perak dengan bentuk clef, kalung pemberian kakak perempuannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia jarang sekali mengenakan kalung ini, karena memang Chanyeol tak begitu suka mengenakan kalung. Apakah Baekhyun yang memakaikan ini saat ia tidur kemarin?

Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya saat menyadari ada bandul lain selain simbol clef tadi, sebuah kunci. Chanyeol segera melepas kalungnya, mengambil kunci tersebut dan membuka laci paling bawah meja kerjanya.

Klik

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit mengetahui betapa jelinya Baekhyun mempersiapkan permainan ini. Ia sungguh penasaran benda apa yang sebenarnya akan Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Tangannya segera mengambil dua benda persegi yang ada di dalam laci tersebut. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengenal salah satu dari benda itu, itu adalah buku harain yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun beberapa bulan lalu.

Chanyeol membuka cepat buku harian tersebut, ia berhenti pada satu halaman dimana terdapat selembar foto dirinya dan Baekhyun, hadiah yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun karena mereka sama sekali tak punya kenangan yang tercetak nyata.

Chanyeol membaca tulisan di lembar dimana foto tadi terselip.

 ** _Chanyeol..._ **

**_Chanyeol..._ **

**_Chanyeol..._**

 ** _Aku tak tahu kenapa, nama itu selalu indah terdengar di telingaku, nama itu begitu nyaman diucapkan, jemariku lebih suka menuliskan nama itu, hatiku tak henti menasbihkan nama itu, pikiranku tak pernah sudah memikirkan si pemilik nama. Chanyeol._ **

**_Aku mencintai pria itu. Aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat jantungku berdetak tak beraturan saat bertemu pandang dengannya, seperti yang dikatakan di dalam roman picisan yang kubaca, bukan karena aku tak mencintainya, hanya jantungku yang mungkin tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, karena ini bukan jantungku, ini adalah jantung yang mereka buat untukku._ **

**_Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Saat aku mendengarnya mengucap namaku untuk pertama kalinya, saat kulit kami bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya, saat mata kami bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya, aku tahu aku punya perasaan ini, yang belakangan ku tahu bernama cinta._**

 **_Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Bahkan sebelum kau mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu. Maaf karena bibir ini tak sekalipun pernah mengucapkannya, maaf, bukan tak ingin, aku hanya tak ingin kau mengharapkan angan semu dariku. Aku bahkan tak tahu makhluk macam apa aku ini, aku tak tahu berapa lama aku dapat mengingat tentang kita._ **

**_Jika suatu saat nanti aku kembali kehilangan ingatanku, aku ingin setidaknya buku harian ini tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, aku ingin goresan tinta ini mengingat siapa dirimu bagiku, dan bagaimana persaanku padamu._ **

**_Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah._**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu._ **

**_Chanyeol..._ **

**_Chanyeol..._ **

**_Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku dengan seluruh perasaanmu._ **

**_49 20 4c 6f 76 65 20 59 6f 75 2e 20 49 6e 20 74 68 65 20 6d 6f 72 6e 69 6e 67 2c 20 69 6e 20 74 68 65 20 6d 69 64 64 6c 65 20 6f 66 20 74 68 65 64 61 79 2c 20 69 6e 20 74 68 65 20 68 6f 75 72 73 20 77 65 20 61 72 65 20 74 6f 67 65 74 68 65 72 2c 20 61 6e 64 20 74 68 65 20 68 6f 75 72 73 20 77 65 20 61 72 65 20 61 77 61 79 2e_ **

Air mata hangat mengalir perlahan melewati pipi Chanyeol. Jemarinya meraba tulisan tangan Baekhyun, ia meraba hex code yang Baekhyun tulis untuknya. Baekhyun pernah mengajarinya membuat kode ini, kode yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertukar pesan rahasia.

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada benda satunya lagi, sebuah _compact disc_ yang dibungkus kotak plastik bening. Chanyeol mengeluarkan isinya dan memasukkan disk tersebut ke dalam komputernya.

'Anyeong Chanyeol-ah...' nampaklah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di atas kursi, tempat yang sama diamana Chanyeol duduk saat ini.

'Eum.. maaf aku membongkar ruang kerjamu, dan aku menemukan _handycam_ milikmu dan disk ini, aku penasaran bagaimana cara kerjanya, hehe...' Baekhyun terkekeh.

'Aku menemukan cara menggunakannya di internet, dan tak sesulit yang kubayangkan, whoaa, bukankah internet sangat luar biasa.' Baekhyun kembali tertawa ringan.

'Ehem, sekali lagi maaf, aku juga membuka komputermu tanpa izin, dan aku menemukan aransemen lagu yang kau mainkan kemaren, kau harus tahu bahwa lagumu itu luar biasa, dan aku mencoba untuk menyanyikannya kembali untukmu, aku akan memberikan ini sebagai hadiah.' Senyum manis tak henti tercetak di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

' _Chankamman_.' Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke komputer Chanyeol, setelahnya musik mulai terdengar, lagu yang ia tulis.

안녕 내게 다가와

Hello, you came to me

수줍은 향기를 안겨 주던 너

Giving me your shy scent

희미한 꿈 속에서

In my hazy dream

눈이 부시도록 반짝였어  
You were shining, dazzling

설레임에 나도 모르게

With a fluttering heart, without knowing

한발 두발 네게 다가가

I went to you, step by step

너의 곁에 남아

And I stayed by your side

너의 미소에 내 마음이 녹아내려

My heart melts at your smile

눈이 마주쳤을 땐

When our eyes meet

두근거려

My heart pounds

oh 너의 가슴에 내 미소를 기억해줘

Oh remember my smile in your heart

하루에도 몇번씩생각해줘

Think about it several times a day

oh 너에게 하고 싶은 그 말

Oh words I want to say you to

you're beautiful

Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir lagunya, suara Baekhyun benar-benar indah, suaranya manis dan lembut seperti permen kapas, Baekhyun juga memiliki vokal yang kuat.

'Aku berharap kau menyukainya Chanyeol-ah.' Baekhyun tertunduk malu, pipinya memerah, ia kemudian mengangkat kembali kepalanya, tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

 _Klik._ Video Baekhyun berakhir, menyisakan layar hitam di komputer Chanyeol.

Air mata tak lagi dapat terbendung, terus mengalir dari mata bulat Chanyeol. Isakan tak tertahankan, bibirnya bergetar menyebut nama Baekhyun, punggungnya ikut bergetar tak beraturan.

Baru kemarin Baekhyun dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang itu dan Chanyeol sudah seakan mati rasanya. Lalu bagaimana ia akan melewati hari hari berikutnya. Baru kemarin, dan Chanyeol sudah teramat merindukan Baekhyun, ia rindu senyum khas milik Baekhyun, ia rindu tawa Baekhyun yang renyah, ia rindu bagaimana bibir tipis pria itu saat menyebut namanya. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun hingga rasanya hatinya bagai terbelah.

' _Apakah aku harus menanggung kerinduan ini seorang diri Baekhyun-ah?'_

' _Rindu ini terlalu berat untuk kutanggung sendiri, kenangan yang tak berbatas kata, perasaan yang seolah tanpa akhir, haruskah aku menahannya seorang diri, semua ini terlalu berat Baekhyun-ah, kembalilah, bantu aku memikul semua beban dan perasaan ini Baekhyun-ah.'_

Chanyeol terus bergelut dengan kesedihan dan rasa sesalnya, penyesalan tentang betapa sedikitnya waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua, penyesalan tentang takdir yang seolah tak memihak pada mereka.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From : Kris**

 **Maaf ada yang bisa kulakukan.**

Kali ini tangis Chanyeol benar-benar, ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke meja, membuat beberapa benda terjatuh berserak di lantai. Chanyeol mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia mendekap buku harian Baekhyun di dadanya, menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar terus menerus berharap Baekhyun akan muncul di hadapannya, Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri kasar berharap ia akan tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini.

' _Aku harus bagaimana sekarang Baekhyun-ah.'_

 **4c 4f 56 45**

Suatu sore di bulan Oktober, saat daun-daun mulai berguguran pertanda musim dingin sudah di depan mata. Seorang pria tinggi dengan _coat_ berwarna coklat kayu dan syal berwarna senada yang melilit leher berjalan keluar dari toko bunga, dengan menggenggam seikat bunga aster ia berjalan melalui jalanan yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering. Suaranya bergemerisik saat telapak sepatunya tak sengaja menginjak dedaunan tersebut.

Pria itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, menghalau rasa dingin akibat angin yang berhembus pelan. Tak jarang uap tipis tercipta saat ia mengeluarkan nafas pelan. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat tempat yang ia tuju sudah terlihat.

Ia berjalan memasuki gedung, kemudian maniki lift, memencet nomor 15, lantai paling atas. Ia memandangi bunga yang ia bawa aster putih yang ia bawa, menggigit bibirnya pelan, lalu menghela nafas. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya, menunggu lift sampai di lanti tujuannya.

'Ting'

Lift terbuka, ia berjalan menuju tangga darurat, menuju rooftop. Ia membuka pintu besi itu pelan, hawa dingin langsung saja menerpa wajahnya, membuat pria tampan itu sedikit bergidik. Ia melangkah pelan menuju sosok lain yang sudah terlebih dulu ada disana, jas putih khas dokter miliknya melambai dimanjakan angin.

Pria jangkung itu tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh lainnya dari belakang, tangan panjangnya menyodorkan seikat bunga aster yang tadi ia bawa ke depan wajah pria yang lebih kecil.

"Ck, berhenti memberiku bunga Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah memberiku seikat lily tadi pagi." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis saat pria yang baru saja mengomel ini tetap mengambil bunga yang ia beri.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu aku kan, menurutmu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia melepas syal yang ia kenakan, melilitkannya di leher Baekhyun, menutupi garis-garis hitam yang masih tercetak disana tepat di atas luka sayatan yang bekasnya sudah mulai memudar.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya bertingkahlah seperti manusia normal Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil merapikan letak syal Baekhyun.

"Hei ada apa dengan wajah ini? hm?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, saat mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun yang terus-terusan memajukan bibirnya. "Kau terlambat Park Chanyeol, dan aku benci itu." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun maafkan aku, kau tahu bagaimana profesor Ahn, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dan aku harus menyelesaikan aransemen untuk selera musiknya yang sedikit aneh itu."

Baekhyun masih melipat wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengacak pelan rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun. Lalu keduanya tertawa, Baekhyun selalu suka saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah hari ini melelahkan?"

"Tidak terlalu, hanya memeriksa beberapa pasien, tak ada masalah serius."

Ya, setelah Baekhyun benar-benar 'diperbaiki' di pusat penelitian ia masih dapat hidup sebagai manusia normal tanpa harus me-reset ingatannya, Baekhyun masih tetap memiliki kemampuan luar biasanya, jantungnya telah diganti dengan jantung sintetis yang dapat bekerja mengikuti kondisi tubuhnya, dan yang paling penting Baekhyun bukan lagi objek penelitian yang diperuntukkan bagi angkatan militer Amerika.

Well berterimakasihlah pada Kris atas usaha dan kerja kerasnya mengembangkan serum yang dapat mengurangi aliran listrik yang mengalir di tubuh Baekhyun, ia bahkan mengorbankan waktunya selama hampir delapan bulan hanya untuk memulihkan kondisi Baekhyun, bagaimanapun ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, terutama pada Chanyeol.

Dan setelah benar-benar pulih, Baekhyun bekerja untuk rumah sakit dimana Chanyeol bekerja. Dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki tak sulit baginya untuk ikut membantu di rumah besar semacam ini.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya saat keduanya berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Aku ingin sup kimchi." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan semangkuk sup kimchi pedas dengan nasi hangat.

"Aigoo, baiklah kita akan makan sup kimchi malam ini."

"Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menggantungkan lengannya di lengan panjang Chanyeol.

"Eum, ada apa?" Chanyeol memencet tombol lift.

"Temani aku berenang malam ini, tiba-tiba aku ingin berenang."

"Berenang? Baiklah aku akan meminjam kolam renang indoor milik Joonmyeon hyung." Keduanya memasuki lift.

"Aku tidak ingin yang indoor, aku ingin outdoor." Baekhyun tersenyum kuda.

"A-Apa?! Outdoor?! Di musim dingin begini? Kau ingin membuatku mati beku? Tidak! Lakukan saja sendiri."

"Ayolah Chanyeol-ah, kali ini saja, sekali saja, ya? Ya? Ya?" Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Tidak!"

"Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun tersenyum jahat.

Tak menunggu hitungan menit, jari-jari lentik Baekhyun sudah menggelitik pinggang Chanyeol, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi tertawa terbahak karena geli. Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak tak tentu arah. Ia tak bisa mnyelamatkan diri mengingat dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Baekhyun hentikan! Ahahaha! Baiklah-baiklah kita berenang malam ini." Mendengar itu Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya dapat meringis membayangkan nasibnya nanti.

 _I love you. In the morning, in the middle of the day, in the hours we are together, and the hours we are away_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
